Measuring instruments, such as inclinometers, are commonly employed by the oil industry in downhole operations. Typically, the measuring instrument is contained inside a package which is in turn assembled within a protective cylindrical housing. The instrument may be subjected to large shock forces, which, without internal damping, might occasion instrument failure resulting in time consuming and costly shutdown.
One attempt to obviate this problem is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,141,153, to Nelson. In Nelson, the instrument package is supported at either end between a pair of coil springs, which serve primarily to dampen longitudinal shock. However, there are no disclosed means to absorb radial shock. Consequently, the package, which is fit closely within the housing opening, might move laterally and be jarred against the walls of the housing. Further, the package is substantially free to rotate relative to and against the housing which might cause damage to the instrument.
The present invention is directed specifically to overcoming the problems enumerated above.